


Find Your Way

by ghostofkarma



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofkarma/pseuds/ghostofkarma
Summary: It's a calm day in the classroom in Scala. Nothing can go wrong.Absolutely nothing!Nothing whatsoever......Right?(AkA Children get yeeted through time randomly: the au 2: Larxene Boogaloo)
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Hermod & Urd (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Find Your Way

It was  
… quiet.

Quite the weird day, but…. Quiet.

Hermod set up the chairs, calmly and with precision, scolding Bragi for turning them 180° when he wasn't looking. Bragi just laughed it off, but did indeed stop. He just sat down, crossing his legs as he propped them up on the table, taking the moment to rest. 

Vor came in next about five minutes later, skipping in, excitedly talking about a butterfly that landed on her shoulder earlier. Bragi jokes about it being nature calling out her shortness in the form of a butterfly on her shoulder. The joke didn't quite make sense, but it wasn't meant to be offensive. Vor pouted, and said she was at a normal height for her age, and Hermod smacked him on top of the head.

"Cut it out. You're being worse than Eraqus right now. Feet off the table too."

Bragi actually looked like he took OFFENSE to that. He stopped, crossing his arms, sighing and looking away. He had a bored expression on his face. ….and put his feet down as well.

Vor sat down, drawing the butterfly from memory, humming a happy tune she's never heard before.

Hermod sat down himself, yawning. He hadn't been up for long. He silently wished he could go back to bed. Too late for that now, he supposed.

A few minutes later, Urd came in. She yawned somewhat loudly, drawing the attention of the students present, Vor accidentally breaking the tip of her pencil and making a sad noise.

"So, what's going on today?" She looked over to the others as she leaned against a wall to stretch.

The three others shrugged. Urd sighed.  
"Master Odin should be here by now… Of all days to be late…."

A chuckle could be heard.

"Hey. The weird is kinda neat though, don't you agree?" Bragi looked over at the white haired girl, with an entertained look on his face. She rolled her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, two more boys came through the door.

"-And, c'mon. I've gotta crack a joke now and then, is it illegal now or something?"  
"No Eraqus- stop-"

"This is truly….. a tragedy in progress…!!" Eraqus made a sniffle noise as Xehanort sighed, but still smiled.

"Drama King."

"You know it." Eraqus winked at him, going over to the chess ledge and sitting, Xehanort not three steps behind him. The two played, but Xehanort noticed the two presences missing. He looked over to the others.

"Where's the Master? And Baldr?" 

They all shrugged in return, or shook their heads. Eraqus made a snort sound.

"Heh. Guess I'm not the Tardy one today. I'll have to relinquish my title for another day-"

"Focus, I just got your queen."

"Oh come on…." This made Vor laugh quite a bit, and it even got a chuckle out of Bragi. 

The bickering continued from the two, but it was all in good fun. Hermod was too focused in on his book until Urd sat, reaching over and tapping his shoulder. "Hey, so. What's that book about anyways?" Hermod blinked out of his focused trance. 

"Oh- it's about this place called Daybreak Town, and the music there."

Urd 'ooh'ed and looked over at it.

"Oh, wow. Never seen any like that.'

"I know. It's like it's from another time."

"It… is kind of an old book. ….It makes sense."

Hermod laughed softly for a moment.  
"I suppose you're right."

Urd flipped to the next page, and the two started reading together.

Bragi scooted a chair next to Vor. "....You still drawin, or what?'

She nods, happily shoving a pencil near his face, as he flinched back from it. "You wanna draw with me?" 

He blinked in surprise. But then slowly nodded, taking the pencil and getting a spare piece of paper, starting to draw stick figures. 

Things were calm.

Everything was nice.

……

"....u…..ar……"

Everyone's heads shot up from what they were doing in pure shock. Eraqus shivered a bit, and Vor latched onto Bragi.

"Guys? ...What was that." Eraqus looked at them. Hermod shook his head, standing up and looking all around the room.

"...I…. I don't know. …." Xehanort stood up after Hermod spoke, eyes wary, and movements cautious. Eraqus reflexively followed his lead.

Urd summoned her keyblade. "We need to be carefu-" 

And a bright light flashed. The ground shook.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" …..And everyone screams.

After it flashes, everyone in the room is gone.  
And Master Odin walks into an empty classroom, as more students are lost to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kfjfjfjfnfn thats the first thing I've posted in SO LOOOONG  
> HOLY CRAP  
> w o w it's nice to sorta be back????  
> So uh, it might not be much but. Hope you guys really enjoy it! :D  
> Edit: I'm so sorry, I accidentally left this in discord format, fixed it now though? Yeeeee


End file.
